


Knock Me Down For A Six Any Time

by IvyYara



Series: Ivy's Queen Drabbles [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: John comes home to a surprise.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Ivy's Queen Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905640
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Clog Factory





	Knock Me Down For A Six Any Time

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for the 500 word drabble challenge, for the prompt "surprise"  
> I hope you enjoy! <3

After a long day of work John finally made it home. He had been looking forward to spend the night with Roger on the sofa, doing nothing but eat the Chinese take out they were going to order and watch re-runs of How I Met Your Mother. He opened the door with a content sigh and stepped into the warmth of their small but homey flat.

“I’m home.” He announced as he hung up his coat and toed off his shoes.

The voice he has been longing to hear the whole day didn’t respond. John frowned when the flat seemed empty. The usual background sound of the telly or the record player was absent. Ziggy came up to greet him, circling around his ankles, meowing loudly, begging for attention.

John crouched down to lightly scratch behind her ears. “Hi your majesty, where is mr Taylor hiding?”

She meowed again, but walked to her food bowl; giving John an impatient look.

“Only going to give him up for some food then? You drive a hard bargain little missy.” John chuckled and filled her bowl. 

Meowing happily she started eating, ignoring John, now that she got what she wanted.

John was disappointed to find that Roger didn’t seem to be home.He could have sworn, they had decided to stay in tonight or better yet, the whole weekend. Roger promised him massages, cuddles and more. The prospect of sex had him all giddy on the way home. It had been the only thing that had kept him going that day. 

He looked at Ziggy again, who wasn’t giving him the time of day anymore. John sighed, feeling properly ignored he decided he might as well take a shower and possibly a nap while waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

John opened the door to the bedroom and his jaw all but dropped to the floor at the scene in front of him. Soft music was playing in the bedroom, the blinds were shut and there were candles lit on the dresser and bedside tables. He didn’t even notice any of that, all his attention was drawn to his very beautiful, and very _naked_ boyfriend on their bed. Roger’s blond hair fell perfectly over his shoulders and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief while he lightly trailed his fingers up and down his thigh.

“Surprise.” Roger shifted on the bed, giving John a better view, biting his bottom lip seductively. “I have been waiting for you.”

Heat pooled in the pit of John’s stomach, his eyes raking up and down Roger’s body, longing to touch his silky skin.

Roger smirked at John’s expression and patted the spot next to him. “Are you going to keep me waiting?”

“That would be a waste, now wouldn’t it?” John said approaching the bed.

Roger nodded and sat up slightly. “A terrible waste.” He pulled John closer by his belt loops, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. One of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear your thoughts <333


End file.
